


x1 drabbles

by highwaytohell



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Relationship(s), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytohell/pseuds/highwaytohell
Summary: just some drabbles to cope with the x1 disbandment, let's all be sad together!
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

seungwoo was used to being the strongest one in the group. with victon, it was easy. always overpowering the other members, teasing them with his strength. he found it fun how the others were afraid of his strength, especially when they played games in variety shows and what not. 

that changed, though, as soon as he was in x1. he was in a group with two ex-taekwondo stars. especially yohan, who could easily bench press seungwoo himself if he wanted to. this caused the tables to be turned to his disadvantage, and he found himself the victim of teasing. 

he was currently complaining about this with fellow victon member, heo chan, who just laughed because he finally got his leader to feel what they all felt, when yohan and hangyul suddenly barged into his room. seungwoo instantly felt dread in his stomach at seeing the mischievous smiles the 99 liners had. 

hangyul quickly took seungwoo's phone out of his hand, quickly waving heo chan hello, before turning the camera to face the chaos that was about to ensue. yohan picked seungwoo up like he weighed nothing, and ran out of the room, hangyul hot on his heels while laughing with heo chan. 

"yah! kim yohan, put me down you brat!" seungwoo yelled as he was carried towards the living room where the rest of the members were, laughing at seungwoo's predicament. 

"okay!" yohan laughed, throwing seungwoo on the sofa, where the maknae line immediately latched onto their leader, decided that they wanted a cuddle pile. seungyoun, being the amazing person that he was, threw himself on top of everyone, laughing at their displeased noises. 

heo chan's laughter faded and he soon had a small smile gracing his features. his seungwoo hyung looked so happy with his other group, and he couldn't be happier himself. yes, he missed him, but he would have him back soon. for now, x1 could have his seungwoo hyung for the next five years.


	2. the gc is still a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello this is me imagining the chaos of the x1 gc

yes, x1 had disbanded. yes, it was very sad. but, that didn't stop the members from still being a family. and that meant that the x1 group chat was still as chaotic as ever, even more now that they weren't with each other 24/7. 

dohyon: someone come get me hangyul hyung is being mean

seungyoun: i'm omw hang tight baby

seungwoo: what did he do now?

hangyul: so apparently telling him that eating a whole pizza too fast is now being a bad person

hangyul: i see how it is. i don't think i like children anymore. seungyoun hurry up and come get him. 

wooseok: hyonie, what have we said about eating your food too fast?

dohyon: .

dongpyo: ooh he's in trouble

seungwoo: shut it, young man. don't think i forgot about your test grade. 

dongpyo: shutting it

minhee: and this is why you don't miss study dates

hyeongjun: mini's study dates just consist of him doing everyone's homework as fast as possible so we can all go out to eat, i don't think dongpyo would've gotten a better grade if he did come. 

minhee: this is treason, eunsang is now my best friend. 

eunsang: i did not sign up for this

seungyoun: dohyon baby i'm in front of the mbk building, i'll treat you to ice cream.

hangyul: hey why did dohyon run out of the conference room

hangyul: ah wait nvm

wooseok: where are yohan and junho?

yohan: movies w chacha rn, can't talk

seungwoo: since when are you allowed out of oui's basement?

junho: he's not, i snuck him out. gonna watch frozen 2, talk to everyone later.

dongpyo: hey why can't yohan hyung take me to watch frozen 2 too

hangyul: am i a joke to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls send me prompts, i just started my college courses and i would like something i can procrastinate with.
> 
> twt is @younieluvr

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this while i was super duper sad! let's keep fighting for our boys, one it's! leave prompts or requests if you want !!


End file.
